The Tears in Your Crypt
by Banana Rum
Summary: [Kalliel and Kiyomi] Rating likely to go up. A collection of dark one-shots, drabbles, and random character POVs. Ch.7: Kagome to Inuyasha
1. You Bastard

This is the start of a little corner of angsty poems and possibly some ficlets. Of course, if nobody likes/reads/reviews these poems, it will not be continued. Hope you enjoy this first installment!

Banana Rum :: Kiyomi

Disclaimer: I do not own ANY Inuyasha characters or anything else in Inuyasha.

* * *

**You Bastard**

****

You bastard.

You left me all alone for******her**.

You cast away those summer days,

Those moonlit walks while hand in hand.

I loved you so, and you said you loved me,

but in the end, you loved******her**.

You bastard.

******  
**

At first I watched and cast away,

those little words and teases of nothing,

But they grew and grew,

so large and blossoming that you

Began to love******her**.

You bastard.

******  
**

How did you do it?

Knowing so that I loved you,

Your breath, your hair, your loving words,

You now gave them to******her**.

You bastard.

******  
**

How dedicated I was to you

That I ignored the blatant truth

and pretended you loved me.

I wrote letters of lust, foolish poems

and sonnets of love.

I whispered affectionate utterances in your ear,

All of which you dismissed.

I have again tried for your love,

But you not for mine.

You bastard.

******  
**

We grew farther and farther apart,

More arguments, more crying and bellowing,

but most importantly,

There was less love.

Soon you left to see******her** each day,

and left me alone

to sob in my own dark corner of isolation.

You bastard.

******  
**

And then that horrid day,

You strode up the stone pathway,

with papers in hand.

You had signed them.

Weeping, I did so too,

and you took everything,

The house, money, car,

And our love.

You traitor.

******  
**

You loved******her** and left me,

Which is why I sit here today,

In a tenebrous alleyway,

all dirty, dingy, and deprived from

Human affection.

I sit here today,

with a bawling child underfoot,

and another to come,

and try to think one last happy thought.

But I find none.

See what you have left me with?

You bastard.

******  
**

* * *

Author's Note: Hmm, something different huh? I hope this somewhat illustrates some hardships of life. Kagome's mom probably didn't go through this, (this is my own interpretation afterall) but you notice how she doesn't talk about her husband very much? So, I decided to make my own reason. Yesiree. Okey-dokey, please review, bash, flame, whatever you want, but I need your feed-back if I'm going to continue these poems and ficlets!!!! 


	2. Death's Cry

Death's Cry

Aaah yes. The wonderful second installment of my poems. More angst!! Yay! I still haven't gotten many reviews, how come people??!!

By Banana Rum:: Kiyomi 

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not owned by me. There.

* * *

**Death's Cry**

My shade of a scream is but a silent cry

of ravens soaring about decay

Eternity is but an instant

while silver bells do chime

A silent cry is my shade of a scream

like a biting scythe and burning ice

Trapped beneath a carpet of lost dreams

and forgotten hopes

I was born prior to forever

with silver bells chiming overhead

I am the pariah of their world

They dread me.

Yet, there is no reason.

I beg you to hear me

Only in that world you have created

do I truly mean the end.

I will give you all you wanted in reality

All you wanted in life.

How lonely I am.

Come join.

Why not end the suffering now?

Hear this,

this is

Death's Cry

* * *

Author's Note: Umm, okay, to start off, this is from Kikyo's point of view. I can see all those lightbulbs going off now... Now that you know it's Kikyo talking you're probably thinking, "Yeah, nothing new. Big whoop." Well, even if you are, I would like **you** to review!!! Please!! I really would like some feedback so I can continue writing poetry and fics which will you please you, my loyal fans. Thanks! 

-Kiyomi


	3. So True

And the third poem which I have written just for all you angst lovers. This poem also talks of betrayal. Bwhahaha!

Banana Rum:: Kiyomi

Disclaimer: All of Inuyasha is not owned by me. Why do we have to make these things anyway? It's obvious that if I owned Inuyasha, I wouldn't be writing these horrible poems or fanfictions. I would be publishing them.

* * *

So True

You are my best friend

My best friend

We share a whole-hearted,

never ending friendship

So true, so true

We share carpool, phone numbers

houses and food

So true, so true

We share schools, teachers, and homework 

So true, so true

You are my buddy, comrade, pal

So true, so true

And then, came middle school

A new chapter of our life

New teachers, new houses

New homework, new lives

Your new friendships

but still best friends

So true, so true

And then,

You spend more time

with new friends,

Not me

How severed out friendship is

You, not even acknowledging me

And if you do,

how painful the words are

Now, I am a nothing, a has-been,

A shade of the friendship we share

I still think of you as my friend

So true, so true

Alone I am, more and more

No friends, no pals, no one

eating lunch all alone

Quietly staring at passersby

with a deep pit of nothing inside

We are not friends anymore

So true, so true

But then, that day

That gloriously horrible day

you invite me,

A nobody, a geek, an outcast,

to play with you and your friends

Who are popular, cool, and stylish

Cheerful I am,

Convinced our friendship is renewed

So true, so true

I go to the basketball courts,

to have a good time,

And play with you, my best friend

But no one is there

Not you, your fancy clothes

Or your hurtful words

And then,

I see you laughing above,

At me

With your new shoes,

new friends, new life

You blew me off

How could you?

You are now my mortal enemy

So true, so true

* * *

Author's Note: Okay, this is from Kagome's point of view in case all you readers out there were confused. This is why I think Kagome is so... willing to make new friends. See, if she were rejected by someone else, don't you think she would want to make friends as quickly as she could to fill the empty void which was friendship. In my opinion, Kagome can be overly nice sometimes, and I think it's because she's too eager to make new friends. Once again, just my thoughts. Please review and tell me EXACTLY what you thought during, after, whatever, while reading.

-Kiyomi


	4. Insanity

Never Knowing—Insanity 

_100 word Inuyasha drabble by Kalliel_

_Miroku POV_

She never knew what was going to happen.

She was the one who consoled us,

who led us through the times when we thought we were alone.

How many days went by when we didn't notice?

Insanity is a fickle thing, for it can sneak up on you

like a stranger in a forgotten land.

Who were we to judge

what she was, where she came from?

She was there.

And we assumed she would always be.

She never knew what was going to happen.

Neither did we.

And then it came upon her

and there was nothing left.

Insanity.

--

Who is Miroku talking about? E-mail me at Kalliel511ataoldotcom to find out!

Just change the at and the dot to their respective signs.


	5. Member of Nothing

Member of Nothing 

--

100-word Inuyasha drabble

Kanna POV

By Kalliel

--

_There's nothing there._

_Nothing at all._

That is an impossibility.

And still you argue.

There is never 'nothing'.

No light…

The absence of light is dark.

Not nothing.

No sight.

The absence of sight is being blind. Not nothing.

No riches.

The absence of riches is poverty.

Not nothing.

No miracles.

The absence of miracles is sheer bad luck.

Not nothing.

No love…

The absence of love is…nothing.

I have nothing.

Maybe I was wrong after all.

You can have light.

Sight.

Riches.

Miracles.

And still have nothing.

Do I symbolize nothing?

Or…

The absence of it?


	6. Medals of Misconception

Medals of Misconception 

_A songfic to a song that doesn't exist?_

By Banana Rum: Kalliel

--

You look at your honors and medals of misconception,

trophies and prizes of self-delusion.

Why? Why do you hide

behind such open doors of frail excuses?

You lies are greater than

the things I ever dreamed of.

You can't say how you live

how you feel

how you gained these silk cloths of victory—

That's all these ever will be:

medals of misconception.

You try to believe that somehow

these events were placed into the calendar of time.

And you mix wishes with honor

and try to add it to yourself.

But it won't ever mix—now don't you see?

All you will ever be is a medal of misconception.

Why can't you see

that amidst this vale of eternal tear-shed

there's a greater prize than feigned heroics?

But instead you hide inside your plastic chalice

watching people marvel at your stolen skill.

But you know it's all a façade

A medal of misconception.

Or have you forgotten in all your lies

Are they now truths in your view of jaded history?

Have you erased the line

between your falsities, your whims, your purpose

and true reality?

Even so you can't change the facts

you're living in a fantasy

Your halls, your stories,

your medals of misconception.

(Kaede to Kikyou reborn)

--

A/N: I just wanted to say that the previous chapter was also written by Kalliel, if anyone noticed the change in writing style.


	7. Under the Rug

It's been a while since I've updated. I'm sorry to all my fans out there! That is, if I have any...

Banana Rum: Kiyomi

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and such does not belong to me.

BETA by: **horse-crazy-gurl**

Thanks so much to **horse-crazy-gurl** because this one-shot poem thingie would have been HORRIBLE! (She is the best beta reader in the world!)

* * *

Kagome to Inuyasha

**Under the Rug**

Will you miss me if I go running? down the dark alleyways of despair

Leaving you to cry and suffer,

Never to come back, or to look behind at

my misery and you

You cheated me

then, violated me with thoughts of you

When the dust is gone, and the fog has cleared,

What will you remember?

You'll find nothing of me,

no footprints, or objects,

they're all swept away, under the rug, out of sight

scents, memories, that's all which is left, isn't it?

and who will believe you? a liar, a cheater

You have no proof.

I'm just gone, not to be with you. Ever.

* * *

Author's Note: Um. Please review? Actually, review and tell me how much that sucked. I know, I always say that I suck, but this time I actually mean it. This story is a piece of &$#. But I felt that I needed to finally write something since I haven't written anything since the beginning of time. So, uh, review! 


End file.
